berenstainbearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Too-Tall Grizzly
Too-Tall Grizzly '''(����Japanese:トゥー・トール・グリズリー [To~ū tōru Gurizurī], ����Korean:토우 · 토루 · 그리즐리''' [Tou・Tolu・]is a recurring antagonist in the books, the tertiary antagonist of the 1985 series and the mainit antagonist of the 2003 series, and the school bully. A head taller than all of the kids though nonetheless the same age as those in his class, Too-Tall and his gang abuse the less popular bears and harass new kids. His first appearance was in the book "Papa's Pizza" in 1978. He appeared in both the 1985 cartoon, and the 2003 cartoon, as well as some of the books. Queenie McBear is his on-and-off girlfriend. When he sometimes apologizes he is a detouragonist. Biography: Too-Tall, & his bullying allies (Skuzz, Smirk, Vinnie, & Betsy Brewin) formed, & always started sneaking around up on of his rookies & stealing their cub pants/diapers/underwears from poor rookie cubs, especially from Brother Bear, Cousin Fred, Lenny Bearfoot, Gil Grizzwold, Fuzzy, Michael Kodiak, including Barry Bruin. Since little toddlers to 11-year-olds, they played every dirtiest betting "Stealing cubs pants/underwears/diapers from cubs" game. And few more years later, He & his gang always gone mischief around, especially swimming to at any Bear Country lake/pond, after they've always skipped Bear Country School, sometimes (except Betsy Brewin). And furthermore they always mischief & messing around with plants, He truly always sometimes urinating or pooping beautiful plant flowers so nasty. Since Too-Tall Gang was a little bullying toddler brat cubs, urinated the water lake pond after they finally finished swimming (idiotically), & they'd truly urinated a broken brickwalls as a hidden private restroom, but always been caught into law-breaking trouble by Officer Magaurite every time ever since. Trivia: In the 1985 cartoon, Too-Tall is shown to be snide, loud-mouthed, mischevious, and obnoxious as a bully. Like in the books, he is bigger than the other cubs in his class, though still the same age. This time though, Too-Tall is drastically taller than portrayed in the books and leads an entirely different gang. He is also much less frequently acknowledged as an antagonist and will sometimes be willing to fix his mistakes, and can sometimes laugh at himself. In the 2003 cartoon, Too-Tall's appearance, outfit, and gang of friends is the same as in the book (although the unnamed gang member is absent and Vinnie is only seen occasionally with no lines). Too-Tall's personality is also more ironical, but still at times sarcastic, mischevious, and sardonic. He is sometimes shown to be friends with the protagonists, and will sometimes apologize for his behavior. Appearance: (2003 cartoon and books) Purple cap, long sleeved shirt with yellow and red stripes, gray pants. (1985 cartoon) Light purple cap and pants, pale yellow shirt, large belly sticking out from under it. Quotes: * For once I agree with you boneheads. Now listen, the meeting in the townhall it's open to the public. * Get over it, Loser. * Nah, that would be uncivilized. * Boy, are you gonna get it! Too-Tall Gang: *Smirk *Skuzz *Vinnie *Betsy Brewin *Unnamed gang member Gallery: U9kHcWYZkktHpmsWktcnzeUD7zU0asswKJNXnEOGTJdaZ0lBimvADOsbrKHbrmXmEFzjFfD4qVeRN8l-NuMB0Q.jpg Sister_been_bullied_by_The_Too-Tall_Gang.jpg| Too-Tall_apologies.jpg| hqdefault (12).jpg White Water Adv. pics.jpeg Hqdefault_(19).jpg Too_Tall_Gang_ashamed.jpeg Too-Tall White Water Adv.jpg Too-Tall & Brother Double Dare.jpg C7b8205eb74e692e9e9719526f870e51.jpg| Hqdefault_(68).jpg| Hqdefault_(66).jpg| Too-Tall Gang looking at the window of kites.jpg Brother Bear never before tired.jpg Category:Characters Category:1978 Category:The Too-Tall Gang Category:Bullies Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Cubs Category:Galleries Category:Images Category:Brother Bear's Images Category:Too-Tall Grizzly's Images